Esto es dolor
by Happines
Summary: Bella queda destrozada luego de la partida de los Cullen, ellos regresan y Jasper sintiendo su dolor logra que Edward, leyéndole la mente, se de cuenta de lo que le causó a su ángel- Resumen dentro


**ESTO ES DOLOR**

_Luego que que Edward dejara a una destrozada Bella en Forks, ella no tuvo otra opción que sobrellevar el dolor. __¿Que pasaría si un día, donde a Bella el dolor la sobrepasó, los vampiros hubieran vuelto de improvisto? __¿Y si Jasper la hubiera encontrado sintiendo su dolor y Edwrad, leyéndole la mente, se da cuenta del dolor que le causó a su ángel?_

* * *

El dolor es tan intenso que hasta me quita la respiración, tiemblo por las punzadas que siento por dentro y mis ojos opacos no ven nada mas que el reflejo de Edward, una vil jugarreta de mi mente, que me recuerda lo que ya no tengo.

Experimento tanto dolor que hasta siento desfallecer. El agujero de mi pecho se extiendo hasta lugares insospechados y los bordes me arden más que el mismísimo infierno.

Siento como poco a poco una parte de mi se muere, segundo a segundo, lenta y dolorosamente, eso a lo que le decimos alma se me escapa en suspiros.

Instintivamente, en un acto de supervivencia, mis frágiles brazos me rodean el torso para evitar romperme ante el dolor, para no caer en pedazos frente a los demás, para que no se den cuenta de lo que siento.

El cansancio hace más pesados mis parpados, pero no puedo rendirme, no puedo caer en la inconciencia del sueño, por que ahí, dentro de mi mente, la imaginación no tiene barreras. Sueño con lo que tanto añoro y deseo, con lo que quiero tener y no puedo, sueño con Edward y una eternidad junto a él, con su voz diciéndome promesas de amor eterno, sus brazos rodeándome con amor y delicadeza, con su rostro, ese que tanto amo… Pero eso es lo que es, solo un sueño.

Me obligué a no soñar, el golpe de la realidad al despertar es algo a lo que no estoy lista.

Siento derrumbarme con cada paso que doy, con cada parpadeo, con cada latido de mi débil corazón. Vivo en la inconciencia para evitar mi realidad.

¿Tan malo es querer evitar un dolor que destroza toda señal humana de una persona?

¿Es un delito querer escapar de la desazón del desamor, la tortura de la pérdida y la muerte de sentirse incompleto?

Otra noche en la cual me impido dormir decidí escapar de las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación que me trae tan dolorosos recuerdos. Me visto y calzo robóticamente y sin hacer ningún ruido salgo y me interno unos pocos metros en el bosque.

_Ese, fue el peor error que pude haber cometido en ese momento._

Rápido, lento, una y otra vez, como si de una película se tratase, las imágenes de cuando mi gran amor me abandonó vinieron a mí.

El dolor, la frustración, el terror, la impotencia, la humillación, el miedo, la desesperación, la traición, el amor…

Tantos sentimientos me embargaron mientras la escena se reproducía otra vez en mi mente, de diferentes ángulos, en blanco y negro, de todas las formas posibles.

Todo había vuelto al pisar aquel maldito lugar, las lágrimas caían libremente por mis ojos y con fuerza traté de mantenerme en una sola pieza rodeándome con mis brazos.

Las piernas me fallaron y con un ruido sordo caí al pasto haciéndome un novillo.

Los temblores sacudían mi cuerpo y mordí mi labio con fuerza para evitar gritar ante el dolor. Pero alguien me había ganado, un grito desgarrador me hizo temblar, moví apenas unos centímetros mi cabeza para poder ver quien es el que esta sufriendo como yo.

Mis ojos se abrieron al ver ante mí a un hermoso ser de tez blanca, ojos dorados y pelo rubio.

_Jasper._

El dolor se intensificó al reconocerlo, por que si él estaba allí quería decir que…

El dolor y error que sentí al saber aquello no tenían medida lógica, fue aplastante, sofocante, no estaba lista para verlo… _no podía verlo._

Jasper volvió a gritar mientras los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo eran tales que cayó al frío suelo. Su mano, crispada en un puño, perforaba la tierra para canalizar las emociones que sentía… no parecía funcionar.

-Bas-Basta- Tartamudeó agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos- Bas-Basta

Escuchar su voz fue como recibir un golpe que me quito el aire. Jasper volvió a gritar.

Sus ojos observaron los míos y me perdí en el profundo dolor que sentí, veía muerte en ellos, me estremecí.

Jasper seguía gritando y retorciéndose, de a poco logró acercarse a mí, lo que ocasionó que sus gritos fueran más fuertes, gemía sin consuelo, estoy segura de que si hubiera podido llorar, lo estaría haciendo sin remordimiento ni vergüenza.

-Be-Bella- Logró decir mientras imitaba mi posición- Por… favor.

-Jasper- Susurré con voz ronca… _rota._

-¡JASPER!-Oí que alguien gritaba con desesperación -¡JASPER!

-A-Alice- Susurro el rubio y en segundos ví como la pequeña duende se dirigía a nosotros.

-Tuve una visión y te ví suf…- No pudo terminar la frase, su cara se deformó en una mueca de sorpresa, miedo y preocupación- ¡BELLA! ¡JASPER!

Escuchar su voz solo aumentó mi dolor, si Jasper y ella estaba por aquí cerca, quiere decir que no estaban solos.

Alice se acercó a mí y trató de levantarme y llevarme a algún lugar, pero Jasper la detuvo.

-No la toques- Rugió con dolor- Va a ser peor… Por favor.

Alice le hizo caso y desesperada salió corriendo. Con terror trate de pararme para escapar- Por favor Alice, a él no- Suplicaba en mi mente.

Di un paso y tropecé, me volví a parar para volver a caer. La vista debió de dar lastima.

-Por aquí… Edward ¡Apúrate!- Escuche una voz de campanas hablar.

-No…- Susurré abriendo mis ojos con terror, sentí que Jasper se quedo sin respiración y abría los suyos con miedo- No- Dije esta vez con voz audible, más lágrimas salían y mi cuerpo tembló- ¡NO!- Grité para gatear, correr o arrastrarme lejos de ahí.

Jasper volvió a gritar, pero ya no importaba.

-Bella- Escuche como una voz aterciopelada susurraba de forma rota.

-¡NO!- Volví a gritar tratando de escapar y cerrando fuerte los ojos.

-¡BELLA!- Gritó Edward cayendo al piso agarrándose la cabeza- ¡BASTA! ¡JASPER, DETENTE!- Suplicó temblando.

-Ed-Edward- Logró decir el rubio- Por favor

-¡DEJA DE PENSAR!

-¡NO PUEDO!- Gritó tratando de pararse- Es… lo que ella siente… Dios, detenla de una vez- Susurró gimiendo en agonía.

-Bella…

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ME QUIERO IR!- Lloraba tratando de escapar- ¡NO PUEDO!- Pero un brazo en mi cintura me detuvo.

-Bella- Volvió a susurrar Edward- Mírame- Me ordenó para luego darme la vuelta

-No…

-¿Por qué?

-Por que después… no podré reponerme, no podré juntar las partes de mí que se destrocen… porque si te veo y te pierdo… no podré vivir mas y rompería la promesa- Susurré sacándome una mínima parte del dolor que sentía.

Jasper volvió a gritar… _Edward también._

_-_Por favor- Lloró sin lagrimas Edward- Bella mírame, te amo, te amo, te amo.

Cada palabra fue como una puñalada que me dejó sin aire, el dolor no me dejó respirar. Jasper cayó al suelo.

-Siempre te amé, no me voy a ir, me quedaré con tigo Bella, te amo Bella… mi Bella

Con miedo abrí mis ojos y vi unos torturados ojos dorados, él sonrió pero esa alegría no le llegó a la mirada y me abrazó más fuerte.

-Edward- Susurré y sentí como, poco a poco, los restos de mi destrozado corazón se volvían a unir.

-Bella te amo, te amo, te amo, perdóname, por favor perdóname por causarte esto.

-Yo… Edward- Solo pude pronunciar y no pude más que llorar de alegría mientras me aferraba a él, por que no importaba si me estaba mintiendo, no importaba todo lo que me había dicho antes, porque ahora… _estaba aquí, junto a mí._

Pude ver como Jasper suspiraba cansado y con ayuda de Alice se levantaba.

-Te amo tanto Bella, perdóname

Y sin poder esperar más apreté mis labios contra los de mi amor. Mi corazón estalló en felicidad al sentir que me correspondía y me apretaba más contra él.

Jasper sonrió feliz.

Yo me separé de Edward y lo ví.

-Perdón- Le dije, el solo me sonrió con comprensión y se fue con su esposa- Edward- Lo llamé

-¿Si, amor?

-Quédate con migo, por favor - Le supliqué.

-_Eternamente._

* * *

**_Gracias por leer_**


End file.
